Una noche distinta
by Coquiii
Summary: Anna se encuentra es su habitacion pensando en yoh, cuando tocan a su puerta. Todo puede pasar en una larga noche. Un Oneshoot yoh/anna ... ojala les guste


- Diálogos

**- Diálogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

"**Una noche distinta".**

Escuchó un sonido fuerte que hizo que se sobresaltara.

"Lo hizo de nuevo" - piensa

"Siempre es lo mismo, nunca cambia"- una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su boca.

"Siento tantas cosas por el, cuando me sonríe es como si mi corazón se me fuera a salir por la boca, late tan fuerte que siento que todos lo escuchan, cuando estoy con el mis mejillas toman un color distinto, cuando el me toca tiemblo completamente. Mi mente, mi corazón y mis sentidos siempre están pendientes de el" – se decía a si misma mientras la luz de la luna le iluminaba el rostro.

Mientras la rubia hablaba consigo misma, tocan levemente a su puerta.

"Lo siento, escucho su respiración a través de la puerta, se que es el"- se decía mientras escuchaba a través de la puerta que el moreno hablo

- ¿annita estas despierta? – lo dijo casi como un murmullo para no despertarla

Anna se queda uno minutos pensando antes de contestarle, segundos que se hicieron horas para la hermosa sacerdotisa.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? – responde bruscamente después de un rato

"Siempre seré igual con el" – piensa mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su pálido rostro

- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – vuelve a preguntas imitando su anterior tono de desganado

- Es que me caí de la cama y no pude seguir durmiendo jiji – responde el moreno más animado

"Lo sabia siempre es lo mismo" – vuelve a pensar la rubia y dejo escapar una leve risita casi inaudible para los demás oídos que no fueran los suyos.

- ERES UN TORPE YOH – dudo unos segundos antes de proseguir

- Está bien pasa – las blancas mejillas de ana se tornan de un color rosa, pero trato de impedirlo pensando en otras cosas, sin pensar que bajo la oscuridad de su alcoba yoh no vería su sonrojo.

- Gracias n.n … ¿te desperté? –dice entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras el

- Uhmmm… no, ya estaba despierta, te mueves tanto y hablas tan fuerte mientras duermes que me es imposible conciliar el sueño – contesto tratando de sonar molesta

- Lo siento anna T.T, no me doy cuenta – puso unos ojos de de perrito triste que anna no pudo evitar notar y volvió a sonrojarse de golpe

- Uhmmmm ¬/¬…. ¿a que viniste? – contesto la rubia algo mas calmada, pero aún con ese tono rojo en las mejillas.

- Vine a verte .

- Oh! … que emoción, Wi. ¬¬ – respondió irónicamente

- T.T … que mala eres annita, si quieres me voy

- NO! … n…n … no seas tonto – titubeo

"No puedo controlarme viéndolo tan cerca mió, quiero abrasarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, sentirlo cerca aunque sea una sola vez" – pensaba la rubia al ver a yoh parado frente a su cama

- YOH!! NO TE QUEDES CALLADO, SI ESTAS AQUÍ MOLESTANDO POR LO MENOS DI ALGO . – grito malhumorada al silencio de su prometido

- Bueno… - pensó unos segundos, luego pregunto

- ¿Me quieres annita? n/n

- O/O ¿q…q…que p…preguntas t…tontas son esas? – el sonrojo de ambos se hizo notar al instante

"Estupido yoh, porque me pones en aprietos ¬/¬"

- Ok… olvida lo que te pregunte annita . - bostezo de una manera exagerada

- Tengo mucho sueño… no creo poder llegar a mi habitación, con este cansancio – se dibujo una sonrisa picara en su boca

- ¬¬ ¿que insinúas?

- ¿Por qué no me haces un hueco en tu cama? – pregunto inocentemente el shaman

- Si claro yoh, ¿no quieres un masaje también?, un café, un te, ¿algo? ¬/¬ – ironizo la joven, ya no pudiendo ocultar su sonrojo

- ¿Podría ser otro día el masaje?, por ahora solo quiero acostarme jijiji n.n

- Eres un sin vergüenza ¬¬ - dudo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar

- Si te dejo acostarte aquí, dejaras de molestarme y te dormirás

- Lo prometo . -

- uhmmmm…. Esta bien, solo por hoy ¬/¬ - se rindió la sacerdotisa

- n.n

Anna se movió un poco de su cama dejándole espacio a su querido shaman

- Gracias annita – poniendo su brazos detrás de su cuello y cerrando sus ojos

- Que no me llames annita – dijo con pereza

"Parece un ángel, quisiera acariciar su rostro y besar esos labios que me llaman a hacerlo cada vez que te veo" – dejo su antigua pocision mirando a su prometido, para imitar su posición mirando hacia el techo y cerro sus brillantes ojos negros

Estuvo unos minutos intentando dormir, pero el estar tan cerca de la persona que amaba, rozando su cuerpo y sintiendo su respiración tan cerca evitaban que la sacerdotisa cayera en el sueño, solo se podía concentrar en el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, su yoh, su amor.

En esos momentos anna escucho de su acompañante un ruido molesto pero hermoso para sus oídos, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente.

Volteo en dirección al moreno para contemplarlo mientras dormía, la vista que tenia de el le pareció maravillosa, se entretuvo viendo como subía y bajaba su pecho al compás de su respiración, para Lugo mirar su boca entre abierta emitiendo el molesto sonido, para terminar mirando sus ojos cerrados y su rostro tranquilo mientras dormía.

- ¿Además de molesto y ruidoso en la mañana, eres igual por la noche?, hasta tus ronquidos son hermosos – susurraba para que yoh no pudiera despertar

- No sabes cuanto te amo tonto – dijo suavemente con una sonrisa muy hermosa, demostrando alegría y por sobre todo amor hacia el joven dormido al lado de ella.

Inconcientemente y casi por impulso comenzó a acariciar el rostro de yoh, demorándose en cada rincón de el, sus ojos, sus cejas, sus mejilla y principalmente se demoro en los labios, los acaricio suave, y tiernamente, sintiendo la tersa piel bajo su mano. Esos labios que tanto había anhelado probar, que soñaba con probarlos y que solo podían existir en sus más maravillosos sueños.

- No sabes como te amo – volvió a susurrar.

Y como movida por un impulso contenido en sus mas profundos sentimientos. Se acerco a su rostro lentamente, demorándose por si se atrevía a desistir, pero no lo hizo, siguió acercándose y beso dulcemente su mejilla, sintiendo que eso era lo mas cerca que podría llegar a besar a su prometido. Extendió su acto por largos segundos para después retirarse, con desgana y un poco decepcionada por no haberse atrevido a más. Siguiendo otro impulso se recostó delicadamente en el pecho del shaman y juntándose a el lo mas que podía.

- ¿Que manera son esas de despertarme annita? – pregunto yoh despacio y con la voz casi como un ronroneo

- Yo… es que… yoh… yo… no fue mi intención despertarte O/O – se sobresalto, y se alejo precipitadamente del pecho del moreno, sus blanco rostro no podía estar mas colorado

- No te preocupes, me gusto n.n, deberías hacerlo mas seguido jijiji – se estiro un poco

- Eh…yo…O/O…no – las palabras salían torpemente de su boca

"No me hagas esto yoh" – el nervio era evidente en la joven

- Mmmm – ronroneo el moreno y rodeo a la rubia acercándola mas hacia el

- Me gusta que estés cerca mió n.n – anna se alejo un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara

- ¿TE gusta que este cerca de ti? – pregunto con el seño fruncido, como no creyendo lo que escuchaba

- n.n me fascina

- Yoh… - una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

- O.O gauuuuu, que linda sonrisa

- O/O…. Emmm… cállate no digas estupideces

- ¿annita? – hablo tímidamente

- ¿Qué?

- Si hago algo, ¿prometes no pegarme? – pregunto con ojos de perrito nuevamente

- No ¬¬, no puedo prometer eso – aunque cuando ponía esos ojos, se derretía, no podía caer tan fácilmente ante sus encantos

- T.T entonces, solo déjame hacer lo que quiero hacer

-- que quieres hac….

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que yoh se acerco a ella y rozo suavemente sus labios saboreándolos poco a poco sin hundirse completamente en ellos, los rozo hasta que el deseo se incremento tanto que no pudo evitar hundirse mas en sus rojos labios. La joven respondió inmediatamente dejándose llegar y profundizándolo mas, rodeo el cuello de su prometido, mientras sentía el roce de las manos de el en su espalda, la acariciaba de tal manera que la hacia estremecerse, su piel se erizaba entre mas caricias le daba, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esa cercanía entre ellos, y el beso que parecía eterno cada vez mas apasionado, lo disfrutaba como si fuera la ultima vez que lo fuera a besar, sentirlo tan cerca de ella tan entregado a ella, la hacia querer morir ahí mismo

Todo lo que siempre soñó y nunca creyó ver realizado esa noche se estaba cumpliendo, se sentía completamente feliz, podía saborear los dulces labios del castaño y era como siempre soñó que seria.

Sentía que era capas de hacer todo en ese momento, ya no le importaba mas era el momento de decirle a yoh que es lo que sentía por el, que el era su vida, su todo, que desde que lo conoció fue feliz, le alegraba la vida y ella necesitaba que el lo supiera, así que lentamente subió sus manos hasta el rostro del shaman y lo separo de sus labios, lenta y delicadamente

- uhhhmmm – se quejo yoh, aun con los ojos cerrados

- No, annita no me quites este momento tan especial

- Solo quería decirte que…. ehh… yo – dudo unos segundos, pero ya lo tenía decidido

- yo TE AMO – yoh se separo bruscamente de ella, rompiendo el contacto de la rubia con su rostro, abriendo los ojos de manera exagerada. Evidentemente sorprendido

- Tú… ¿tú me amas? O.o

- Ehhhh… yo….yo solo sentí que – se sentía nerviosa y preocupada

"No me hagas esto yoh, no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que dije"- se sentía triste, sabia que había algo malo en toda esa maravilla, yoh, su yoh no la correspondería como ella quería, el que fueran novios no significaba que el obligadamente la tuviera que querer, bajo su mirada triste para que el castaño no la pudiera ver

- Perdón – volvió a decir la chica

- No quería ponerte en aprietos – y terminada esta frase sintió un cuerpo sobre el suyo. Yoh se había abalanzado encima de ella y la abrazaba con muchas fuerzas y robándole pequeños besitos a su prometida

-T.T annita me haces el hombre mas feliz en la tierra, TE AMO, TE AMOOOOO con todo mi corazón, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, tenia tanto miedo de yo decirte que te amaba porque no creí que tu lo hicieras y…y… no puedo creer que si me ames … a mi …. A mi… a yoh asakura….gracias por hacerme tan feliz T.T

- No me des las gracias – dijo aun debajo de su prometido

- No necesito que me las des por que tú también me haces la mujer más feliz de la vida diciendo que me amas, pero mejor cállate porque las palabras sobran en este momento – dijo coquetamente y cerrándole un ojo a su enamorado

- y… que quieres que haga – acercándose lentamente a la rubia

- Mmmmm …. No se creo que podemos improvisar – rodeo a su castaño sonriéndole de una manera que el castaño se imagino todo tipo de cosas que no se acercaban nada a leer libros o algo por el estilo, su mente pervertida empezó a jugar un papel muy grande en el.

- Cuidado annita no me tienes, porque puedo ser peligroso – ambos soltaron a reír

- uhhh tiemblo de miedo – dijo entre risas

- Deberías – y se acerco seductoramente a su prometida y la volvió a besar mordiéndole los labios, y jugando con ellos

-ESPERA – se alejo un poco de yoh

-¿Qué? – preguntando con un dejo de desilusión en su voz

- No creas que me volveré blanda contigo yoh asakura, seguiré igual de dura con los entrenamientos y todo eso – dijo entre pequeñas risitas

- T.T me lo temía

- Ahora que lo deje claro… sigamos en lo que estábamos

- Gracias al cielo T.T – volvieron a reír con ganas y a besarse con deseo, faltaba solo un paso para que no fuera ya solo un beso

Esa seria una noche larga para ambos, ese amor se consumaría esa noche

* * *

**Ufff esto de subir fics me pone algo nerviosa porque nunca se que pueden opinar de el, pero lo pongo todo mi esfuerzo para hacerlo mejor.**

**Esta historia la escribí hace tiempo, pero hoy decidí subirla y la modifique un poco, esperando que sea mejor .**

**Tengo nervios de ver que opinan de mi historia T.T pero si espero me dejen muchos reviews.**

**Les dejo un beso a todos los que pasan a leer por aquí .**


End file.
